


Home

by Bringmebacktoreality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Budding Romance, Episode: s03e04 Unleashed, Favours, Friendship, Home, Kindness, Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e04 Unleashed, Scisaac - Freeform, Season/Series 03, sleepover, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringmebacktoreality/pseuds/Bringmebacktoreality
Summary: For the first time in a long time, laying on the blown-up mattress on the floor of Scott's bedroom listening to Scott's heartbeat, Isaac felt like he was home.





	Home

“I was wondering if I could ask you a favour”

Honestly Isaac was still in shock to think about how he ended up here, dripping wet in Scott’s room with a soaked duffle bag hanging limply from his hands. The betrayal he felt when Derek threw the glass at him still made his blood turned cold and he barely held back a whimper. He was supposed to be a werewolf, strong and powerful. He wasn’t the same boy he used to be and yet … hearing that glass shatter sent him flying back to that night. The last night he saw his father, when the last abuse he suffered from his hand was a glass shattering against his skin. 

Derek never knew that though. Isaac had never told him about his last moments with his father. He knew a lot about the … about the freezer, the beatings, the insults hurled at him day after day but never that. Isaac wondered if Derek would have still done it if he knew. A part of him wished to know that he wouldn’t have. 

“Of course” hearing Scott’s calm and honest voice jolted Isaac away from his thoughts as he looked into the chocolate brown eyes of the boy in front of him. He wasn’t quite sure why he went to Scott though his past words ‘I don’t want you to get hurt’ chant in his mind. Scott had been the first person in a long time to openly say he wanted him safe, uninjured and fine. It had been a shock to hear it back then and still a shock to think about it now. “What do you need?” Scott asked and Isaac wondered how far Scott would go. He wondered if he showed up on his doorstep and asked him to help hide a body if he would. 

Thankfully what Isaac needed from him now wasn’t as farfetched. “I … I need a place to stay for a while and I was hoping you wouldn’t mind” he asked tentatively, already expecting to be shown the door. Isaac had experienced rejection and neglect for a long time, the insecure part of him couldn’t help but expect it again. 

“Of course, no worries dude” Of course Scott wouldn’t turn him away, Isaac couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty for even thinking that way about him. It was Scott after all, the boy with the bleeding heart and the desperate need to save the world. 

“Thanks” Isaac said quiet but grateful and Scott smiles. 

“No problem … uh except the guest room is kind of filled with a bunch of stuff right now.” He frowns as he thinks but Isaac is quick to shrug. 

“That okay, I can just take the couch”

“No way, my mom would probably skin me alive if she saw that” he chuckles though Isaac could hear the thinly veiled fear in his voice, worried that his mom would actually do that. “I’ll just grab the spare mattress. It might smell like Stiles though, he used it whenever we had sleep overs” Scott explains and Isaac shrugs. 

“That’s okay”

“Great, I’ll go get it but hey you better take a shower dude. Get out of those wet clothes and all”

Isaac smiles slightly at the concern “We’re werewolves Scott, we can’t catch the common cold” he reminds but Scott shrugs. 

“Better safe than sorry. There should be a spare towel in there so knock yourself out” he waves in the direction of his ensuite before ducking out of the room to retrieve the mattress and bedding. Isaac watches him go with a soft smile, a warm feeling curling in his chest before heading for the bathroom. 

He turns the water on before shedding his clothes. Stepping into the shower, Isaac barely holds back a moan at the feeling of hot water cascading over his freezing skin. He had been soaked to the bone having walked from Derek’s loft to Scott’s house. It wasn’t a short distance and the rain had been unrelenting, the water pounding onto his skin. The warmth was a welcome comfort. 

Isaac ran a hand through his curls, feeling his muscles relax under the soft pelt of hot water. Showers had always been a blessing for Isaac. They were always his time of peace, a moment alone to himself without anyone bothering him, a moment away from his father’s brutal beatings and Derek’s strict training regime. Under the water dripping heavily from the shower head, Isaac felt at peace.

After his chilled bones had been warmed, Isaac blindly turned the taps off and stood for a moment, letting the water drip down his skin. He wished he could stay here forever, the silence of the bathroom so welcoming and comforting against the chaos of the world outside. Though he could hear Scott shuffling outside of the ensuite and was brought back away from the moment. 

Isaac reached for the towel and quickly dried himself off before digging through his duffle bag. He frowns however when he finds that all his clothes were completely drenched. He wraps the towel around his waist so only his chest was uncovered before slowly opening the bathroom door and calls “Hey Scott?”

He looks out and the other boy glances up from where he had been pulling a cover over a pillow. Isaac didn’t miss the way Scott’s eyes zoomed in on his chest, looking up and down the expanse of exposed skin. Isaac couldn’t help the heat that burst to his cheeks and was grateful when Scott seemed to realise what he was doing and quickly looked away, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck like he had been caught doing something bad. Isaac found himself smiling fondly at the motion and quickly clears his throat of the awkwardness, reminded about why he came out with only a towel on in the first place. “Uh all my clothes are kind of soaked so I was wondering if I could borrow some?”

His request seems to jolt Scott back into action, enveloping himself into caretaker mode. “Right, of course” he zips over to his dresser and begins shuffling inside the draws. He pulls out a pair of boxers, sweatpants and a loose sleeveless shirt. “Here, these are too big for me so they might fit you” he offers Isaac the clothes, the curly haired beta taking them a second later gratefully. 

“Thanks” Isaac smiles before disappearing back into the bathroom. Closing the door he pulled on the clothes which thankfully fit except the pants were a bit too short, so his ankles were bare but it was nothing to worry about. Isaac rubs the towel over his hair, the curls bouncing to life like they always did after a shower, before he headed back out into the bedroom. 

At some point Scott had changed into his own sleeping clothes, similar to Isaac’s except the pants actually fit. “Hey, feeling better?” he asked and Isaac nods. 

“Yeah thanks”

“No problem. Oh do you get this maths homework because I’m completely lost?” Scott asks, heading back over to his desk. Isaac walks over and leans over Scott’s shoulder to look down at the notebook. 

He scans the paper recognising the question instantly; having completed the homework earlier on. “Yeah you just got to use this formula here” he offers, pointing at the correct formula on the textbook beside him. 

“Oh” Isaac looks over with a confused frown when he hears the strange strain to Scott’s voice only to realise with alarm exactly how close they were. The two boys had literally become almost a breath apart and Isaac realised all it would take was a small movement and they could very possibly be kissing. 

Shit, he cursed to himself, instantly jerking away from Scott at the thought. That was stupid, so very stupid. 

Isaac was no idiot. He knew he was attracted to Scott. He cared for him deeply and often had thoughts about the boy that no straight guy has about his friend. He also knew that Scott was completely and utterly straight. He had been in love with Allison all of last year for christ sakes and was most likely still in love with her. Isaac was no idiot to believe anything could possibly happen between Scott and him and he was fine with that, totally, completely fine. Except for these moments when he let his barriers drop and began hoping and thinking about things that were impossible. 

“Thanks dude, that helps a lot” Scott suddenly spoke up and Isaac nods looking away, not wanting Scott to see exactly how red his face had become. 

“Your welcome” 

The boys fell into silence, Isaac falling down onto the mattress Scott had sorted out while Scott himself finished off his homework. Isaac loved how comfortable and easy the silence was. He didn’t feel obligated to say something like he usually did in these kinds of situations. He was just able lie in peace. 

He barely heard Scott closing his books at the desk or when the boy disappeared into the bathroom. He did notice however when Scott came back out, sat on his bed and stared down at Isaac with a thoughtful expression. “Everything okay?” Isaac asked, suddenly worried that maybe he had done something wrong. 

Scott quickly shook his head though, dashing those worries instantly. “Yeah, it’s fine. I was just wondering if maybe you want to talk about why you’re here instead of at Derek’s?” Isaac couldn’t help how his muscles tensed in the most obvious way that Scott quickly backtracked. “Or not. I mean you don’t have to but well I’m here if you need to talk” he offered kindly and Isaac nods. 

“Thanks Scott”

Scott nods before lying down in his own bed. “Well uh goodnight” he calls albeit awkwardly but Isaac only smiled fond. 

“Night”

Scott switched off his bedside lamp and the boys were lost in darkness. Isaac stared up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of Scott’s heart beating. It was a comforting sound, the repetitive consistent thump of his heart. He frowns though when tonight’s events catch up with him and he exhales before speaking quietly “He said it was too much” he admits, knowing that Scott had meant it when he said that he was here. Isaac could tell by the creak of Scott’s mattress springs that he had moved in surprise at Isaac’s voice. He stayed quiet though allowing Isaac to continue if he wanted. 

Isaac did just that. “He said that with Cora there now that it wasn’t going to work with both of us there” he says quietly. 

“That’s bullshit” Scott said after a moment and Isaac couldn’t help the chuckle that left him. 

“Yeah, it really is”

He saw Scott shift in the corner of his eyes and looked over to see the boy was leaning up on the side of the bed looking down at him. “Do you think something else happened because I mean Derek’s a dick but that’s a new low?”

Isaac shrugs “I don’t know. Maybe, I mean they were both acting really weird when I got back and there were all these other scents around the place. I swear I even smelt blood” he admits and Scott sighs. 

“Weird”

“Yeah”

“Well hey dude, your welcome to stay here for as long as you want” he promises earnestly and Isaac smiles up at him. 

“Thanks Scott”

“No problem, I mean it Isaac, your always welcome here”

Isaac smiles, feeling a slow, comforting warmth spread through him at the words. “Thanks” he replies back and sees Scott nod in the dark before he lays back down on his pillow.

“Night” Scott says through a yawn and Isaac smiles before rolling over onto his side, hand resting on the pillow.

“Goodnight”.

Slowly both boys fell asleep but the best part of it for Isaac was that for the first time in a long time he felt safe, warm and most importantly welcomed. It felt like coming home. 


End file.
